Maleficent II
|based on = |starring = |music = |cinematography = Henry Braham |editing = Richard Francis-Bruce |studio = |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |released = |runtime = |country = United States |language = English |budget = |gross = }} Maleficent II is an upcoming American fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Pictures, with the screenplay written by Linda Woolverton, Micah Fitzerman-Blue, and Noah Harpster. The film is directed by Joachim Rønning and is a sequel to the 2014 film Maleficent, with Angelina Jolie returning to portray the title role, with Elle Fanning, Sam Riley, Imelda Staunton, Juno Temple, and Lesley Manville also returning. Michelle Pfeiffer, Ed Skrein, Harris Dickinson, and Chiwetel Ejiofor join the cast. The film is set for release on May 29, 2020 by Walt Disney Pictures. Cast * Angelina Jolie as Maleficent * Elle Fanning as Aurora * Michelle Pfeiffer as Queen Ingrith * Ed Skrein * Sam Riley as Diaval * Harris Dickinson as Prince Phillip * Imelda Staunton as Knotgrass * Juno Temple as Thistlewit * Lesley Manville as Flittle * Chiwetel Ejiofor * Jenn Murray * David Gyasi * Robert Lindsay as King John * Judith Shekoni as Shrike Production On June 3, 2014, Angelina Jolie hinted that a sequel to the film Maleficent was a possibility. On June 15, 2015, Walt Disney Pictures announced the sequel was in the works and that Linda Woolverton would return to write the screenplay of the film. Angelina Jolie's returning was not confirmed but the script was intended to be written for her role. Joe Roth would be back also to produce the film. On April 25, 2016, Disney officially confirmed the sequel and the return of Jolie and screenwriter Woolverton. On August 29, 2017, Disney hired Jez Butterworth to rewrite the script by Woolverton and Joe Roth was added as producer. In September 2017, Jolie stated that they "have been working on the script and this is going to be a really strong sequel." On October 3, 2017, Deadline reported that the film would be directed by Joachim Rønning and it would start filming in the first quarter of 2018. In April 2018, Ed Skrein was cast in the film to play the main villain role, while Elle Fanning was returning to play her role from the previous film. Michelle Pfeiffer was also added to play the queen in the film. In May 2018, it was announced that Harris Dickinson would replace Brenton Thwaites in the role of Prince Phillip, due to scheduling conflicts with the latter actor. Later it was also confirmed that Jenn Murray, David Gyasi, Chiwetel Ejiofor, and Robert Lindsay had also joined the cast. Sam Riley, Imelda Staunton, Juno Temple, and Lesley Manville were also confirmed to reprise their roles from the prior film. In June 2018, Judith Shekoni joined the cast. Principal photography on the film began on May 29, 2018 in the UK. Principal photography concluded on August 24, 2018. Release The film is set for release on May 29, 2020 by Walt Disney Pictures. References }} External links * Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American fantasy films Category:American sequel films Category:Dark fantasy films Category:Films about fairies and sprites Category:Films about royalty Category:Films directed by Joachim Rønning Category:Films produced by Joe Roth Category:Films shot in the United Kingdom Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Upcoming films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films